After the End: Little Bear
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: AR/AT/Sepenggal kisah Tenten pasca perang dunia ninja/enjoy...


.

 **Hyuuga Neji & Tenten**

 **drama, slice of life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

 **After the End**

 **Little Bear**

.

.

Tenten membuka kelopak matanya, yang sebenarnya baru saja tertutup tiga jam lalu. Dengan malas dia mendudukkan badannya, merenggangkan kedua tangannya sambil menguap lebar. Tanpa sengaja tatapannya terarah pada sebuah boneka beruang sewarna matanya yang berada di atas meja dekat televisi di apartemennya itu. Dia tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Segarnya," katanya sembari menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam. Dia meghembuskan napasnya pelan, lalu mendekati pagar balkonnya.

"Tenten- _san_!"

Dia melongok ke bawah. Senyumnya terkembang ketika melihat Sakura dan Ino melambai padanya.

"Selamat pagi!" sapanya sambil turut melambaikan tangan.

"Hari ini pelantikan Kakashi- _sensei_ menjadi Hokage," kata Sakura lantang. "Kau tidak ikut?!"

"Ikut!" seru Tenten. "Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu. Nanti kalian aku susul!"

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk, kemudian berlalu.

Tenten kembali ke dalam ruangan, mendekati lemari dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi setelah dia menguncir ekor kuda rambutnya yang lebih panjang beberapa senti dari sebelum perang dunia ninja dimulai.

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu apartemennya. Tenten yang beberapa menit lalu sudah mengeringkan badannya, segera mengenakan pakaian dan keluar kamar mandi. Dia melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Oh, Neji?" sapa Tenten ketika melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu. Dia membuka daun pintu lebih lebar, supaya sang pemuda Hyuuga itu bisa masuk.

"Pelantikannya dimulai kurang dari lima belas menit lagi, dan kau baru selesai mandi?" tanya Neji ketus.

Tenten tidak berkata apa-apa, melainkan berjalan ke seberang ruangan, memandangi cermin yang tergantung di dinding, mengambil sisir, kemudian mengikat rambutnya membentuk 2 cepolan seperti biasanya. Setelah merapikan helaian rambutnya yang tidak sengaja tertinggal, dia berbalik dan menatap Neji yang memandanginya dengan wajah datar.

"Sudah rapi, belum?" tanyanya. Tadinya dia ingin berkata, "Sudah cantik?" tapi niatnya langsung hilang begitu melihat pipi Neji sedikit merona.

"Sudah," jawab Neji singkat. "Ayo berangkat."

Sebelum Tenten sempat mencebik, Neji sudah berjalan keluar duluan. Tenten menyusul beberapa saat kemudian setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Ten…"

"Hmm?"

"Kantung matamu bertambah gelap," kata Neji tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Tenten nyaris berhenti berjalan. Tangannya meraba kantung matanya yang sedikit membesar dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak lagi semalam." Ketika melihat air muka Neji berubah, dia buru-buru melanjutkan, "Tapi bukan berarti aku "tidak tidur". Meskipun cuma sebentar, tapi—pokoknya kau jangan khawatir."

"Aku tidak khawatir, kok."

Kening Tenten berkerut kecil.

"Kau terlalu kuat untuk bisa membuatku khawatir," kata Neji kemudian. "Tapi aku akan tetap mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit sore ini—mimpi-mimpi burukmu itu harus segera diatasi."

Tenten melirik Neji, yang ternyata sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang seolah-olah berkata, "Awas saja kalau kau membantah." Dia terbatuk pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Eh, aku dengar Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa, ya?" tanyanya, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dia… bukannya mau—"

"Bukan," potong Neji. "Gosip-gosip seperti itu tidak perlu kau dengarkan."

Tenten membuka mulutnya, tapi ketika mereka melewati persimpangan dan bertemu dengan beberapa orang, mulutnya terkatup dan segera berubah menjadi senyuman hangat.

"Sekarang semuanya berubah, ya?" komentar Tenten senang. "Semua orang begitu ramah—meskipun keadaannya masih kacau balau gara-gara perang—ups!"

Dia melompati kubangan lumpur di jalan yang mereka lalui dengan lincah.

"Ah, kau melewatkan satu lubang, Neji- _sama_ ," sindirnya sambil terkekeh.

"Akan aku laporkan pada calon Hokage kita," kata Neji, "Tenten- _sama_."

Gadis bercepol dua itu tertawa. Sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar Neji melontarkan kalimat dengan nada sesantai itu—bahkan jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya perang ada sisi positifnya juga, batinnya.

"Kau giliran menjaga Gai- _sensei_ , kan, minggu ini?" tanya Tenten. "Lee beberapa waktu lalu bilang dia diminta membantu memperbaiki Iwagakure."

Neji menyipitkan matanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku bukannya tidak mau," kata Neji ragu-ragu, "tapi aku juga banyak kerjaan di sini—Hyuuga Hiashi- _sama_ tiba-tiba ingin pensiun, dan karena Hinata- _sama_ sepertinya tidak ingin menjadi pemimpin klan, dan Hanabi- _sama_ yang masih terlalu muda…"

Kalimat Neji terhenti. Tenten menoleh, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mendengar gosip."

Neji mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku _bunke_ ," kata Neji.

"Tidak ada hubungannya," kata Tenten cepat. "Kau sendiri tahu itu."

Tenten tidak membiarkan pria di sebelahnya menyanggah ucapannya. "Kau tahu, kan? Naruto yang semua orang jauhi sejak dulu, gara-gara Kyuubi yang berada di dalam tubuhnya, sekarang disambut oleh semua orang dengan tangan terbuka. Dia pahlawan desa, semua menerimanya. Dan, bahkan, aku tidak sengaja melihat dia menerima beberapa hadiah dari para junior kita.

"Kau juga begitu—kau berlatih begitu keras, menjadi lebih hebat dari para _souke_ Hyuuga yang lain. Kau melindungi desa, berjuang dengan para _shinobi_ lain di perang dunia ninja kemarin, dan menjadi pahlawan sama seperti lainnya. Aku malah akan terheran-heran kalau ada yang menyangkut-pautkan soal _itu_ lagi padamu."

Tenten menoleh, lalu menatap heran ketika Neji terlihat tidak mendengarkannya. "Neji?" panggilnya.

Neji bergeming, dan itu membuat Tenten menggigit bibirnya was-was.

"Apa... aku kelewatan?"

"Ayo kita bicarakan hal lain," pinta Neji pelan. Dia mengamati sekitar—tidak ada siapapun. Mungkin karena semua orang—atau sebagian besar—sudah berada di halaman gedung Hokage. "Aku dengar dari Lee kalau kau mau membuka toko peralatan ninja. Benar, begitu?"

Tenten mengernyit. Entah kenapa rasanya suasana justru lebih tidak menyenangkan dari sebelumnya. Sembari tersenyum ragu, dia mengiyakan.

"Semoga sukses, ya," kata Neji. "Kalau kau membutuhkan seseorang, pastikan kau mengatakannya pada _ku_ terlebih dahulu, baru kalau aku tidak bisa, ke orang lain."

Gadis bercepol dua itu terdiam, namun buru-buru mengangguk cepat ketika Neji meliriknya.

Mereka berdua tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, bahkan sampai mereka tiba di halaman gedung Hokage. Tenten bisa merasakan aura kekesalan menguar dari tubuh Neji—kemarin lelaki bermata pucat itu berkata ingin berada di barisan depan, dan gara-gara dia bangun telat, mereka harus berada di urutan paling belakang. Sekarang, Kakashi dan para petinggi Konoha terlihat seperti batangan lidi bagi mereka.

"Kau bisa menggunakan _byakugan_ -mu, kan, Neji?" Tenten memberi saran.

"Buang-buang _chakra_."

Tenten menelan ludah.

Pelantikan yang harusnya cuma beberapa menit saja—apalagi Kakashi terlihat begitu bosan, cuma bilang "Iya, iya," ketika para petinggi memberi wejangan atau nasehat atau petuah, dan tidak seperti Tsunade, yang memberikan pidato dengan berapi-api dan penuh semangat, Kakashi justru hanya berkata, "Sekarang, kita harus membangun desa. Eh… maksudnya, kita harus segera menyelesaikan pembangunan di desa kita yang porak poranda. Semangat, ya," dengan nada bosan dan tanpa energi sama sekali—rasanya begitu lama setengah mati.

Neji memang tidak bilang apa-apa. Tidak ada gerutuan, sungutan, lirikan tajam nan pedas, helaan napas dengan volume yang dikeraskan, dan tangannya tidak bergerak-gerak tak nyaman seperti gatal mau memukul seseorang. Namun rasanya Tenten benar-benar merasa tidak enak.

Setelah pelantikan berakhir, dia tidak berani berjalan di samping Neji. Dia hanya tersenyum lebar ketika orang-orang menyapanya, atau menghampirinya sambil mengobrol sebentar. Kemudian, senyumannya menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Neji, ketika halaman sudah sepi.

Tenten—yang tangannya masih terangkat seusai melambai pada Lee dan Gai yang mau ke rumah sakit—menoleh. "Eh?"

"Kau aneh."

Gadis itu merasa otot-otot di lehernya mengejang. Setelah semua omongan yang laki-laki berambut coklat yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik itu lontarkan padanya sepagian tadi, harusnya _dia_ yang bilang begitu, kan?

Alih-alih mengutarakan pikirannya, dia hanya menunduk, menatap sepatunya yang baru dicucinya karena kemarin tidak sengaja menginjak kotoran Akamaru.

"Kau pikir aku akan marah gara-gara kita telat datang ke sini?" tanya Neji.

Tenten mengangguk sekali.

Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap puncak kepalanya. Dia mendongak, mendapati Neji tersenyum padanya.

"Dasar. Aku cuma bercanda, tahu," kata Neji lembut.

Mata Tenten membulat. Dia perlahan meraih tangan Neji yang masih membelai rambutnya, lalu memegangnya sebentar. Dia bisa merasakan Neji menggenggamnya lebih kuat.

"Tapi kau tetap tidak boleh bangun kesiangan seperti tadi," kata lelaki bermata pucat itu mengingatkan. "Mana mungkin ada orang yang mau membeli di toko yang penjualnya malas sepertimu."

Tenten mengerucutkan bibir sambil menghempaskan tangan Neji. "Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan saya, Neji- _sama_."

.

—"—

.

"Tenten- _chan_ ," bisik sebuah suara aneh di telinga Tenten—seperti suara laki-laki yang sengaja dibuat melengking. "Ayo bangun… kau janji mau bangun pagi, kan?"

"Ugh…"

Dia menggeliat pelan, membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, lalu mengucek kedua matanya sambil menguap.

"Kyaaa!" teriaknya ketika melihat sepasang manik hitam berada lima senti di depannya.

Tenten langsung duduk, bersiap mengambil kunai yang terletak di bawah bantalnya—tapi detik berikutnya, dia malah melempar bantal sambil marah-marah.

"Apa-apaan, Neji?!" tanyanya sebal. "Aku baru bisa tidur nyenyak beberapa hari, dan kau sudah membawa mimpi buruk baru padaku?!"

Neji menurunkan boneka beruang yang menutupi wajahnya beberapa saat lalu. Dia menghampiri Tenten yang masih menatapnya kesal, lalu berkata tanpa sesal sedikit pun, "Maaf."

Kelopak Tenten berkedut-kedut menahan emosi.

"Kau membuatku harus menunggu setengah jam lebih. Di luar. Di musim gugur," kata Neji protes. "Lagipula, teledor sekali kau tidak mengunci pintu apartemenmu. Bagaimana kalau ada maling masuk dan mengambil barang-barangmu, hah?"

Tenten merengut, meskipun tahu dia memang salah karena tidak berhati-hati. Dia turun dari ranjangnya, kemudian berkata, "Tunggu sebentar—aku mau bersiap-siap dulu."

Neji menyerahkan bonekanya padanya, kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Gadis bermata _hazel_ itu menatap bonekanya—senyumnya perlahan mengembang. Dia mendekatkan wajah boneka itu ke wajahnya, kemudian menempelkan hidung plastik boneka itu dengan hidungnya.

"Selamat—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tenten sontak menjauhkan boneka beruang itu dari wajahnya. Dia menoleh, mendapati Neji melongok dari balik dinding, menatapnya sambil menahan senyum.

"Mengucapkan selamat pagi pada bonekaku," kata Tenten datar, jengkel setengah mati. Tidak peduli pipinya mulai memanas karena malu. "Pergi, sana!"

—"—

Suara kunai dan _shuriken_ yang saling beradu di lapangan sore itu telah berhenti. Neji menurunkan tangannya, menegakkan badannya yang sebelumnya bersiaga dengan kuda-kuda penuh sambil menatap Tenten yang mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan napas tersengal. Laki-laki Hyuuga itu mendekat, kemudian mengajak si gadis duduk di bawah salah satu pohon di pinggir lapangan.

"Kau jelas lebih hebat dari dulu," puji Tenten setelah meneguk air yang dibawanya, kemudian menyerahkan botol berisi air tersebut ke tangan Neji yang menunggu.

Dia menggulung lengan bajunya, memperlihatkan sayatan tipis yang melintang di sepanjang lengannya. Kemudian dia bersandar di batang pohon, sambil memperhatikan peralatan yang masih teronggok di tengah lapangan dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tenten menoleh. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat tatapan khawatir Neji padanya.

"Harusnya aku berlatih sendirian dulu," kata Tenten. "Mungkin karena dunia sudah terlalu damai, makanya aku jadi malas menggerakkan otot-ototku."

"Aku pernah mendengar orang berkata, 'Selama masih ada _shinobi_ , kejahatan pasti akan tetap ada,'," kata Neji sembari menerawang langit. "Bukannya aku percaya, tapi sepertinya perdamaian memang tidak bisa selalu dipertahankan—pasti masih banyak orang jahat di luar sana."

"Memang," Tenten menyetujui. "Tapi berhubung kita sudah mendapatkannya, tugas kita sekarang adalah tetap berusaha menjaganya."

"Kau harus sering-sering berlatih supaya kau mampu menjaga perdamaian, kalau begitu."

Tenten tertawa muram. "Jadi… memang masih salahku, kalau begitu."

Neji terkekeh pelan.

Tenten memejamkan matanya, menikmati sinar matahari yang menyeruak dari balik pepohonan di seberang lapangan yang menyentuh wajahnya, merasakan desiran angin dingin yang menerpa wajah dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Napasnya sudah kembali seperti semula, dan kini dia berusaha memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan aroma pohon yang basah sehabis terkena hujan di pagi hari.

"Ten…"

Gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya, kemudian menoleh. Alisnya sontak terangkat ketika menyadari wajahnya dan Neji yang juga bersandar di batang pohon yang sama dengannya cuma berjarak beberapa puluh senti saja. Dia bisa merasakan rerumputan di bawah telapak tangannya bergerak, dan detik berikutnya, sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tangannya.

"Ada apa, Neji?" tanya Tenten, membalas genggaman Neji.

"Aku mendengar gosip."

Kernyitan muncul di dahi Tenten, bersamaan dengan kedutan kecil di ujung bibir perempuan bercepol dua itu.

"Aku pikir aku bermimpi," kata Neji lamat-lamat. "Aku setengah berharap kalau aku hanya bermimpi saat itu—rasanya benar-benar aneh. Kalau kau ada di posisiku, kau pasti akan berpikiran sama denganku."

Tenten terdiam sebentar, kemudian sambil tersenyum dia berkata, "Itu bukan gosip, Neji."

"Memang bukan—aku mendengar dari mulut Hiashi- _sama_ sendiri."

Dia menegakkan punggungnya, lalu menghadap Neji dengan sekali gerakan. "Benarkah? Katakan semuanya padaku."

Neji menarik napas, kemudian dia bercerita, "Beberapa hari lalu—tidak ada yang istimewa di hari itu. Aku masih sempat makan denganmu setelah bekerja seharian untuk membetulkan gedung-gedung yang masih rusak, masih sempat mampir ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Gai- _sensei_ , dan masih sempat menyapu halaman kediaman Hyuuga karena besok paginya akan dikunjungi oleh _Raikage_ - _sama_. Lalu, saat malam harinya, karena aku tahu besoknya akan ada pertemuan—seperti kataku tadi—maka acara kumpul-kumpul para tetua klan sudah jadi hal yang biasa.

"Karena Hiashi- _sama_ sudah menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri—" Neji berdeham sekali, dan Tenten yakin dia bisa melihat rona tipis di pipi lelaki itu "—maka aku juga diundang. Di sana juga ada Hinata- _sama_ dan Hanabi- _sama_. Tapi tidak biasanya, perwakilan dari _bunke_ juga ada di sana. Dan aku berpikir, pasti pertemuan dengan _Raikage_ - _sama_ kali ini adalah acara yang sangat penting.

"Setelah para tetua memberikan wejangan—sambutan, pidato, nasehat, dan sebagainya—Hiashi- _sama_ mengumumkan sesuatu yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih membuat pandanganku berkunang-kunang ketika mengingatnya.

"Hiashi- _sama_ … mengatakan kalau dia ingin pensiun."

Tenten mengangkat alisnya. "…oke?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara," kata Neji cepat. "Hiashi- _sama_ dulu hanya bilang padaku, Hinata- _sama_ , dan Hanabi- _sama_. Saat makan malam, dan bukannya di acara formal seperti itu. Jadi, orang-orang selain kami bertiga pasti akan kaget—kau tahu, _sangat-sangat_ kaget—karena baru mendengar untuk yang pertama kalinya."

Tenten mengangguk mengerti. Meski dia sudah tahu _ending_ -nya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa deg-degan.

"Setelah itu… Hiashi- _sama_ mengatakan—" Neji menelan ludah "—Hiashi- _sama_ memintaku… untuk menjadi penggantinya."

Senyum Tenten terkembang. Lebar sekali.

"Benar, kan, kataku!" serunya bersemangat.

"Dengarkan aku dulu," perintah Neji tajam, membuat Tenten langsung terdiam. "Tidak semuanya setuju dengan Hiashi- _sama_ —dan dirimu. Memang sekarang semuanya berubah, tapi untuk urusan tradisi—itu hal yang sangat berbeda."

Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap sedih Neji yang menunjukkan ekspresi campuran antara kesal dan frustasi.

"Maaf… Tapi, Hiashi- _sama_ pasti punya pembelaan, kan? Maksudku, seperti kita yang mau berperang—pasti Hiashi- _sama_ punya persiapan, kan?"

"Memang."

Secercah senyuman kembali muncul di wajah Tenten.

"Hiashi- _sama_ mengatakan apa yang selalu kau katakan padaku—betapa aku orang yang hebat, keren, dan sangat tangguh—"

"Oi, oi. Bisa kau tidak memuji dirimu sendiri seperti itu?" potong Tenten, heran juga dengan kenarsisan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari mulut Neji yang dikenal sebagai orang yang tidak peduli lagi dengan puji-pujian semacam itu.

"Aku cuma mengulang apa perkataan Hiashi- _sama_ ," bela Neji dengan senyum kecil. "Hiashi- _sama_ juga mengatakan mengenai kepahlawanan ayahku dulu—aku juga, tentu saja—dan fakta bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah keturunan _souke_. 'Terlepas dari aturan klan,' Hiashi- _sama_ berkata saat itu, 'Neji benar-benar memenuhi syarat sebagai calon pemimpin klan Hyuuga'," kata Neji.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Hiashi- _sama_ ," tukas Tenten. "Kecuali bagian di mana kau benar-benar hafal apa yang _diucapkan_ Hiashi- _sama_ tentang _mu_ —dari dulu aku memang tahu kau memenuhi syarat."

"Tapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya—tidak semua orang setuju dengan Hiashi- _sama_."

"Masalah _souke-bunke_ lagi?" tebak Tenten, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa geregetannya. "Apa aku perlu ke sana dan menunjukkan kalau kau lebih dari sekedar—"

"Bukan soal itu."

Tenten mengernyit. Selama ini, Neji selalu bilang kalau kasta adalah masalah terbesar—bagaimana Neji yang menurutnya lebih hebat dari Hinata masih dipandang rendah karena berasal dari kelas bawah.

Menurut Tenten, ketidakadilan seperti itu harusnya sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Dia sudah mengatakan pada Neji, berkali-kali, tentang betapa dia sangat bangga punya teman setim seperti laki-laki itu, tidak peduli dengan dari kasta mana Neji berasal. Kehebatan Neji bertarung dan mengalahkan musuh, kecerdasannya, dan meskipun awalnya sangat dingin dan begitu ketus, dan sekarang juga hanya "sedikit" lebih baik, membuat Tenten tidak bisa berkata kalau dia tidak kagum dengan Neji.

"Terus? Masalahnya di mana?"

Pipi Neji merona merah. Lelaki Hyuuga itu membuang muka.

Tenten memiringkan kepalanya, menunjukkan raut wajah heran dengan tingkah Neji yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh di mata kecoklatannya.

"Neji?"

Neji berdeham, lalu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi terlihat lebih formal dari sebelumnya. Tangannya sudah tidak lagi memegang tangan Tenten, dan kini berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau jangan kaget, ya." Neji menghela napas, kemudian berkata dengan hati-hati, "Para tetua sebenarnya setuju—sebenarnya bukan berarti 'iya', aku tekankan hal ini padamu. Aku hanya melihat mereka berbisik-bisik dengan Hiashi- _sama_ , dan memperhatikan wajah mereka saja. Kemudian…"

"Kemudian…?"

"Kemudian… salah satu dari mereka berkata—kupikir itu saatnya mengumumkan keputusan setelah lebih dari satu jam mereka bisik-bisik—kalau…"

"Kalau…?" ulang Tenten, penasaran setengah mati.

"Kalau… aku harus punya keturunan lebih cepat dari Hinata- _sama_ , baru bisa menjadi pemimpin klan."

Wajah Tenten yang sudah condong ke depan gara-gara begitu tidak sabar dengan lanjutan perkataan Neji, perlahan-lahan menjauh. Dia membetulkan posisi duduknya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya.

Rasanya, di sore hari yang cerah itu, dia bisa mendengar suara guntur. Bersahut-sahutan, menggelegar keras sekali, membuat telinganya berdengung tak nyaman.

"Oke."

Hening.

Setelah itu, Tenten bisa merasakan sesuatu menjalar dari puncak ubun-ubunnya, berjalan ke telinganya yang masih berdengung, kemudian berakhir ke pipinya yang tiba-tiba lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Refleks, Tenten meraba wajahnya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'oke'?" tanya Neji yang ikut merona.

"Aku cuma mengatakan kalau aku mengerti," jawab Tenten spontan. Dia menurunkan tangannya, meletakkan kembali di atas pangkuannya, lalu meremas celananya kuat. Tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika dia bertanya, "K-kau tidak tanya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak sempat—pandanganku langsung kabur detik itu juga."

"Oh…"

Suasana menjadi hening. Tenten tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa, sementara lewat matanya dia cuma melihat Neji menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Akhirnya, lelaki bermata pucat itu berkata, "Lalu, menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tenten mengerjap linglung. "Hah?"

"Kau tadi begitu bersemangat mendukungku, dan sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memecahkan solusi permasalahanku," terang Neji. "Kau… tidak mungkin lepas tangan begitu saja, kan, setelah mendengar semuanya?"

"…"

"Tenten?"

"…aku tidak tahu," jawab Tenten lemas. "Sekarang aku sedang mencoba mengembalikan kesadaranku—tolong beri waktu lima belas menit."

"Satu menit."

"Lima."

Neji mengangguk. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali, lalu menatap Tenten yang balas menatapnya kaku.

Tenten sendiri tidak menggubris senyuman tipis Neji yang perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat jelas—sekarang mungkin tidak ada lagi dengungan yang terdengar olehnya, tapi rasanya masih ada perasaan aneh yang mengambang di perutnya. Seperti saat dia naik kapal, di tengah laut ketika hujan badai, dan satu-satunya suara manusia yang dia dengar cuma teriakan Gai menyemangati agar mengayuh dayung lebih cepat lagi.

Perutnya mual—itu kesimpulan yang bisa diambilnya sekarang.

"Aku bosan menunggumu."

Tenten mengerjap—matanya kembali terfokus pada Neji.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bermain-main sebentar—kau terlihat lucu kalau sedang bingung begitu. Tapi sepertinya cuma aku yang bersenang-senang," tukas Neji. "Menyebalkan."

"Eh—apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku."

Sebelum Tenten mengerti arti perkataan yang baru saja Neji ucapkan, sebuah kalimat yang hanya bisa dia dengar dari drama yang dia lihat dari televisi di apartemennya masuk ke telinganya, menabrak gendang telinganya, menggetarkan tulang pendengarannya, memasuki syaraf telinganya dan sampai di otaknya—dengan gerakan lambat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

Mata _hazel_ Tenten membulat. Apalagi ketika dia merasakan tangan hangat Neji menggenggam jemarinya yang kedinginan.

"Bantu aku supaya aku bisa jadi pengganti Hiashi- _sama_ , Tenten."

Perut Tenten mengejang—

"Tolong temani aku memimpin klan Hyuuga di masa yang akan datang. Aku tidak bisa melihat orang lain selain dirimu. Kau sendiri… tahu itu, kan?"

—dan bahkan untuk sekedar mengedip, pun, Tenten tidak sanggup melakukannya. Ditambah tenggorokannya tiba-tiba serasa menyempit, membuatnya tak bisa bernapas—apalagi berpikir jernih. Otaknya butuh oksigen, sekarang. Dia butuh oksigen!

"Kau dulu pernah mengatakan, kau ingin punya keluarga—kau tidak ingin sendirian selamanya," ujar Neji, tidak memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya—dia sendiri malah membuang muka, dengan pipi yang sama merahnya dengan Tenten.

"Ne—ji…"

"A-aku akan mewujudk—"

 _Bruuk!_

Neji mendongak. Mata _amethyst_ -nya melebar ketika melihat Tenten pingsan dengan wajah semerah tomat.

.

—"—

.

"Kau cantik."

Tenten menoleh. Dia melihat Neji tersenyum tipis sembari berdiri di sampingnya. Dia bisa merasakan pipinya sedikit menghangat.

"Kenapa baru berkata sekarang, setelah aku mau pulang? Harusnya kau bilang ketika pertama kali melihatku mengenakan gaun ini saat di kediaman Hiashi- _sama_ tadi," sergahnya sambil menunduk malu, menatap seorang bayi yang tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya. "Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan? Mengantarkanku—kau lupa kalau aku ini _kunoichi_?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang malam-malam sendirian tanpa membawa senjata sama sekali. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Jangan khawatir."

"Tidak—aku mengkhawatirkan Kumai," kata Neji sambil membelai pipi bayi dalam dekapan Tenten. Merasakan ekspresi Tenten berubah, dia terkekeh pelan.

Neji maupun Tenten berjalan dalam diam hingga sampai ke salah satu kediaman Hyuuga yang dihuni oleh mereka berdua—ah, tidak. Sudah delapan minggu mereka dikaruniai seorang anak lelaki, yang kemudian atas inisiatif Hiashi dinamai oleh Kumai—awalnya Tenten merasa aneh, tapi karena dia juga tidak punya nama lain, dan tampaknya Neji juga tidak memprotes—

"Setelah malam ini, Hinata- _sama_ akan resmi menjadi seorang Uzumaki," kata Neji tiba-tiba.

Tenten menoleh, lalu tersenyum melihat kerutan yang menghiasi kening lelaki bermata pucat di sampingnya.

"Banyak sekali hal yang berubah, iya, kan?" kata Tenten. "Tahun lalu kau resmi dilantik menjadi pengganti Hiashi- _sama_. Tidak lama kemudian kita menghadiri pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari- _san_. Lalu Kumai- _kun_ hadir, dan malam ini Hinata- _chan_ menikah dengan Naruto. Dan aku dengar sebentar lagi ganti Ino dan Sai- _san_ —oh, bagaimana soal Sasuke dan Sakura, ya? Terus tadi aku mendengar dari Hanabi- _chan_ kalau Kono—"

Neji berdeham.

"Hm?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Tenten mengernyit. Lalu detik berikutnya dia tertawa. "Ah, Neji… jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Maksudku tadi, aku mendengar kalau Konohamaru resmi menjadi _jounin_."

Neji tampak sedikit lebih lega, meski tidak menghilangkan kecurigaannya.

"Tapi aku heran, kenapa Hanabi- _chan_ memberitahuku soal itu, ya?" tanya Tenten sambil menerawang langit. Ujung matanya kemudian melirik Neji yang menunjukkan ekspresi terganggu _lagi_. "Bukan karena aku tidak peduli—Konohamaru jelas hebat karena menjadi _jounin_ di usia yang masih muda seperti itu—tapi kenapa Hanabi- _chan_ …"

Tenten berhenti bicara. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika melihat Neji menatap jalan dengan wajah yang makin sebal, membiarkan sepi kembali menemani langkah mereka. Dalam hati dia berpikir, pasti susah sekali perjuangan Naruto mendapatkan Hinata, mengingat mertua dan iparnya sama-sama _overprotective_.

Setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit berjalan, mereka sampai ke kediaman mereka. Tenten dengan hati-hati menidurkan Kumai di atas ranjang yang berada di kamarnya dan Neji, kemudian keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau bisa kembali ke sana, sekarang," kata Tenten. "Setelah ini aku juga mau beristirahat."

"Kalau ada apa-apa—"

Tenten tersenyum. Dia menepuk lengan atas Neji, lalu berkata, "Kau akan segera datang dan menyelamatkanku dan Kumai- _kun_ dari entah-apapun-itu."

"Aku tahu aku terlalu paranoid—"

"Memang," sela Tenten.

"—tapi karena kupikir tidak ada ruginya, aku memutuskan untuk tetap bersikap seperti itu," kata Neji, dengan nada puas seolah berhasil memecahkan masalah.

"Neji- _sama_ , bisakah Anda kembali ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga dimana pernikahan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata dilakukan? Mengulur waktu seperti itu bukanlah sifat Hyuuga Neji, iya, kan? Sebagai pemimpin klan Hyuuga, Anda harus tepat waktu, iya, kan?" komentar Tenten sambil menyipitkan mata. Dia memelankan suaranya ketika berkata, "Makin cepat kau pergi, makin kecil kemungkinan Kumai- _kun_ terbangun, makin banyak waktuku bisa beristirahat."

Neji mengernyit tidak suka, meskipun akhirnya dia berjalan ke arah luar. "Karena kau Hyuuga Tenten, aku percayakan anakku padamu."

Tenten mendengus geli. "Siap, Neji- _sama_."

Neji tersenyum kecil, lalu mengelus puncak kepala Tenten. "Kau benar-benar cantik."

Tenten tidak bisa menahan senyum dan rona di pipinya.

.

—"—

.

" _Kaa-sama_ …"

Tenten yang sedang menyapu halaman belakang rumahnya berbalik, menatap laki-laki berambut coklat sepinggang dengan mata sepucat purnama yang duduk di serambi belakang sambil menunduk menatap rerumputan yang tumbuh rapi. Tenten menyandarkan sapunya di bawah pohon, mencuci tangannya di pancuran dekat kolam, lalu berjalan mendekat sembari berkata, "Ada apa Kumai- _kun_?"

"Besok ada pertemuan wali murid di akademi," kata Kumai dengan suara pelan. "Saat pulang sekolah tadi, teman-teman begitu bersemangat membicarakan siapa yang datang—kebanyakan dari mereka bilang kalau ayah mereka yang akan datang."

"Kuma—"

"A-apa _tou-sama_ tidak bisa hadir?" tanya Kumai sambil menatap mata Tenten lekat-lekat.

Tenten memperhatikan anaknya, kemudian bertanya dengan nada lembut, "Kau tidak mau kalau aku yang hadir?"

"Bukan itu maksudku— _kaa-sama_ tahu bukan itu maksudku. Setiap ada pertemuan selalu saja _kaa-sama_ yang datang. Me-meskipun ada juga yang membawa ibunya, tapi paling tidak, sekali saja…" Kumai kembali menunduk. "Bahkan yang mengantarkanku ke akademi saat pendaftaran dulu juga _kaa-sama_."

Tenten menghela napas. Baru saja dia ingin membuka mulutnya, bermaksud menenangkan Kumai, akan tetapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan chakra yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Senyumnya mengembang kecil.

"Aku tahu kalau _tou-sama_ punya peran penting dalam klan. _Tou-sama_ punya banyak urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggal, apalagi _tou-sama_ adalah bawahan _Rokudaime_. Tapi menyempatkan sehari dalam satu tahun untukku tidak ada ruginya, kan?"

Tenten mengangkat alisnya. Dia tiba-tiba teringat ketika pertama kali mengenal Neji—laki-laki dengan ekspresi sedingin granit itu memberikan kesan kalau dia jauh lebih dewasa dari anak sebayanya lewat ucapannya pada Lee dan Gai saat itu. Batinnya, _'Apa yang dikatakan Neji, ya, saat itu? Mungkin soal takdir? Keluarga? Kekuatan—?'_

" _Kaa-sama_ ," panggil Kumai, membuat Tenten tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak mengerti maksudku, ya? Aku bilang, aku mau _tou-sama_ yang datang ke sana."

Tenten mempersempit jarak duduknya dengan Kumai dan meraih tangan anak lelaki itu.

"Aku… selalu mengatakan kalau aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengannya," katanya lamat-lamat, "berharap itu bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih baik, dan membuatnya tahu keadaanmu. Tapi pada akhirnya tetap sama, tidak ada yang berubah." Tenten menarik napas, berusaha membuat air mukanya terlihat kelelahan. "Kumai- _kun_ , ini adalah pertemuan para wali dengan guru akademi yang terakhir, dan setelah ini kau akan masuk ke tim dan menjadi _genin_. Setelah ini waktumu akan tersita sehingga kesempatan kita bersama-sama akan semakin berkurang—aku tahu karena dulu aku adalah seorang shinobi. Kali ini, apa kau mengijinkanku menemanimu, Kumai- _kun_?"

Tenten bisa merasakan tangan Kumai bergetar, membuatnya mengeratkan genggamannya. Dia tersenyum lembut ketika anaknya mengangguk.

"Aku akan merasa terhormat sekali, sayang…"

Kumai tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia menarik tangannya, lalu berdiri. Kemudian sebelum dia meninggalkan Tenten, dia berkata dengan suara datar, "Aku akan pergi latihan dengan temanku."

"Pulanglah sebelum makan malam," kata Tenten, yang dijawab dengan "Hn," singkat Kumai.

Tenten menarik napas panjang, kemudian menoleh ke arah koridor. "Kau tahu dia sudah pergi, jadi bisa kau ke sini sekarang?"

Dia mengangkat alis ketika melihat Neji muncul dengan wajah kaku. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Neji duduk di sebelahnya, persis di tempat Kumai duduk beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku merasa bersalah."

"Jangan. Kau punya urusan yang lebih penting untuk kau selesaikan. Itu sebabnya kau membutuhkan pendamping."

Neji menoleh, membuat Tenten mengernyit.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak," ujar Neji singkat. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Mereka berdua tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Meski begitu, tidak ada perasaan tidak nyaman dari sunyi yang menyeruak di antara mereka. Tenten kembali menatap langit, merasakan angin musim semi yang berhembus perlahan, mencium bau rumput basah dan campuran bau bunga-bunga yang mulai mekar di halaman mereka. Tanpa sadar dia memejamkan mata.

"Ten…"

Tenten membuka matanya.

"Aku akan mengatur ulang jadwalku besok."

Tenten terdiam, kemudian setelah dia tersenyum. "Baguslah, kalau begitu. Aku juga harus menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun Kumai- _kun_ —beberapa peralatan ninja kupikir sudah cukup, iya, kan?"

"Hn…"

Perempuan bercepol dua itu kembali menatap langit, kali ini senyumnya semakin lebar ketika menyadari Neji menggenggam tangannya. Dia melirik lelaki bermata pucat itu, lalu dia berkata, "Jangan khawatir. Dia lebih dewasa dari yang kau kira—bukan cuma gara-gara aku ibunya—eh, itu juga salah satu alasannya. Tapi maksudku—"

"Aku ingin Kumai cepat-cepat dewasa."

Tenten menengok ke arah Neji sambil mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin dia segera menggantikanku, lalu aku bisa hidup berdua saja denganmu."

Pipi Tenten merona. Meskipun bukan pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja sangat jarang dia mendengar Neji mengatakan hal semacam itu—hal-hal yang bisa membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, atau membuat otot di lehernya mengejang, atau membuat nadinya berdenyut lebih cepat. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Neji melakukannya.

"Ada apa?"

Dia memfokuskan pandangannya pada Neji yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga pernah berpikir soal itu—tapi kok rasanya egois, ya?"

"Menurutmu begitu?" Senyum Neji menghilang.

Tenten mengangguk. "Kalau saja kau lebih sering di rumah, mungkin kau juga akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua denganku. Kita sudah tidak pernah lagi latihan—aku cuma duduk-duduk sambil mengasah senjata, kunai, shuriken, atau mengerjakan urusan rumah. Ketika Kumai belum masuk akademi, masih ada yang menemaniku di sini. Lalu setelah itu dia mulai bertemu banyak orang, dan waktu bertemu denganku juga makin sedikit. Apalagi kalau dibandingkan denganmu…"

"Sekarang gantian kau yang menyalahkanku," kata Neji datar.

"Hehehe," kekeh Tenten.

"Aku benar-benar akan mengatur ulang jadwalku," kata Neji, melepaskan genggamannya, lalu memutar badannya supaya bisa melihat Tenten dengan lurus. "Mungkin kita bisa mengunjungi Hiashi- _sama_ , atau pergi ke luar desa seperti Kirigakure."

"Atau kita bisa latihan bertiga," usul Tenten dengan nada riang. "Kau, aku dan Kumai—eh, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Hm?"

Tenten turut mengubah posisi duduknya, lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Neji. "Ada _dua_ hal yang mau kukatakan padamu. Dua-duanya berita baik, sebaiknya yang mana dulu?"

Kening Neji berkerut tipis.

Tenten menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat ekspresi penasaran yang menguar dari wajah kalem lelaki itu. "Aku pikir biar Kumai- _kun_ yang mengatakannya padamu—karena itu berhubungan dengannya, jadi yang satu disimpan saja untuk nanti, ya?"

Neji mengernyit, setengah bingung, setengah merasa aneh.

Tenten tertawa kecil, "Berita yang satunya…" dia tersenyum sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan mata terpaku pada Neji tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, lalu berkata dengan suara berbisik, "Kumai- _kun_ akan punya adik."

Entah karena dia yang begitu bersemangat sehingga ucapannya terlalu cepat, atau karena angin kencang saat itu tiba-tiba berhembus sehingga menenggelamkan suaranya, atau karena terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari depan yang diiringi panggilan dari sepupu serta keponakan-keponakannya, Tenten tidak tahu. Yang pasti, sekarang ini dia melihat Neji melihatnya dengan mata membulat, alis terangkat, dan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Neji? Neji~~?"

Tenten menyentil dahi Neji yang tertutup perban sambil merengut. "Kau kenapa?"

Neji mengerjap, lalu mengatupkan mulutnya sambil berdeham. "Kita ada tamu, eh?" Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan menjauhi Tenten yang memiringkan kepala. "Pasti Boruto dan Himawari. Siapkan makan malam, ya? Tenten?"

Tenten mendengus geli ketika melihat Neji tidak sengaja menabrak dinding. Dia menghela napas lega, kemudian melihat ke sekitar halamannya—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Yang pasti, kali ini, rasa lega dan bahagia bercampur aduk jadi satu.

"Bagaimana ekspresinya kalau tahu Kumai- _kun_ akan punya _dua_ adik, ya?" dia tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten membuka kelopak matanya, yang sebenarnya baru saja tertutup tiga jam lalu. Dengan malas dia mendudukkan badannya, merenggangkan kedua tangannya sambil menguap lebar. Tanpa sengaja tatapannya terarah pada sebuah boneka beruang sewarna matanya yang berada di atas meja dekat televisi di apartemennya itu.

"Sudah sebelas bulan tiga hari," katanya sambil mengucek matanya yang terasa berat sehabis menangis semalaman.

Dia berdiri, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran. Tatapannya mengarah ke keran wastafel yang meneteskan air setetes demi setetes, memikirkan kemungkinan meminta pemilik apartemen untuk mengurus keran yang rusak itu—rasanya agak kurang benar membiarkan air bersih terbuang sia-sia begitu saja.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, dia keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar—meskipun masih memasang wajah datar yang sama seperti saat dia baru bangun—dan segera menata cepol di rambutnya. Mata _hazel_ -nya menatap cermin, kemudian dia menarik napas bosan.

Sebelum dia keluar dari apartemennya, dia mematikan semua lampu, mengecek semua barang yang diperlukannya sudah masuk ke dalam tas, lalu dia keluar dan menutup pintu depan.

"Tenten- _san_!"

Dia menoleh, lalu melambaikan tangan tanpa senyum ke arah Sakura, Naruto, dan Sai yang berjalan beriringan, setelah itu dia melanjutkan perjalanan. Begitu sampai di depan toko bunga milik Yamanaka, dia berhenti berjalan. Matanya menatap satu per satu bunga yang dijual di sana, lalu berkata pada Ino yang menunggu di depannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Seperti biasanya saja, Ino," katanya, lalu menyerahkan uang ketika Ino memberikan seikat bunga matahari padanya.

Baru beberapa menit, beberapa orang kembali memanggilnya. Tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu, tapi Tenten merasa dia harus membalas sapaan mereka.

"Halo," kata Tenten. "Hinata, Kiba, Shino."

Akamaru mengonggong sekali, membuat Tenten tersenyum tipis sambil berkata, "Ah, iya… Akamaru."

"Yah… Tenten, kau sama sekali tidak bersemangat," komentar Kiba. Meskipun sambil tersenyum jahil, tapi gadis itu bisa melihat pancaran keprihatinan di mata si Inuzuka.

"K-kau akan ke sana lagi?" tanya Hinata.

Tenten menarik ujung bibirnya, bermaksud untuk tersenyum. "Kemarin aku tidak ke sana karena harus mencari tempat untuk tokoku."

"Benar-benar memutuskan pensiun dari dunia ninja, ya?"

Tenten tertawa seadanya. Dia sebenarnya masih memikirkan soal itu, tapi dia juga malas bicara banyak.

"Aku harus segera pergi sekarang," kata Tenten. Dia menatap tajam Kiba. "Awas saja kalau beli senjata di tempatku."

"Heeehh!" Kiba cemberut meskipun kemudian dia terkekeh. "Awas saja kau minta aku mempromosikan barang daganganmu."

Tenten melambai sembari menjauhkan diri dari tim asuhan Kurenai tersebut. Pandangannya terarah ke depan, menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada yang membawa sayuran—pasti ibu rumah tangga—ada orang tua yang berjalan dengan anak mereka, ada yang menggunakan pakaian ninja mereka—mungkin akan pergi atau habis melakukan misi. Di samping jalan toko-toko juga mulai buka.

Semakin lama dan jauh Tenten berjalan, jalanan yang dilewatinya semakin sepi. Sampai akhirnya dia hanya melihat satu orang, kali ini berjalan ke arahnya—sepertinya baru saja pergi dari tempat yang akan Tenten tuju pagi ini.

"Tenten."

Tenten membungkuk kecil. " _Rokudaime_ - _sama_ ," sapanya. "Kau datang sepagi ini."

"Mau menemuinya?"

Tenten bergeming, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," kata Kakashi, berjalan melewati Tenten yang menunduk menatap tanah. "Temui aku sesudah ini—aku punya misi untukmu."

"…baik."

Setelah tidak lagi mendengar langkah kaki Kakashi, Tenten kembali berjalan. Beberapa menit kemudian dia melewati sebuah gerbang besar, lalu melihat tempat yang teramat luas, tempat di mana orang-orang Konoha yang sudah pergi untuk selamanya dimakamkan. Tenten terus melangkah sampai ke sebuah makam yang selalu dihampirinya setiap pagi, kecuali kalau dia sedang dalam misi, lalu duduk di depan makam itu.

Dia menatap makam itu tanpa ekspresi, meletakkan buket bunga matahari di atas rerumputan di depan makam, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari tasnya dan menyandarkannya di tembok makam. Di sana, di dalam foto itu, terlihat dia sedang merangkul sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat, ditemani laki-laki bermata pucat yang tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Hai," katanya. "Aku datang lagi hari ini."

Dia menelan ludah.

"Aku semalam bermimpi soalmu lagi," katanya, lalu menghela napas. "Agak menyakitkan, karena—karena itu membuatku berpikir hidup di dalam mimpi jauh lebih baik daripada di alam nyata, Neji."

Tenten menunduk, mendekap mulut dengan tangannya. Pundaknya bergetar.

"Aku… aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Detik berikutnya, air matanya menetes perlahan.

.

.

 **—Fin—**

.

.

* * *

.

Author's note: hallo… setelah sekian lama berduka dengan perginya Neji (T_T) akhirnya sya berhasil menyelesaikan fic terlama ini—butuh hampir 2th untuk bisa move on, percaya kalau Neji udah nggak ada dan Nejiten mungkin tinggal kenangan, dan itu bikin fic ini nggak jadi-jadi -_-. Tapi akhirnya sampai sekarang saya tetep berpikir kalau Neji masih hidup—saya tetep gagal move on, dan tolong biarkan saya tetap mengkhayal soal ini #hiks-hiks-hiks. Btw, seperti biasa… kritik, saran akan selalu diterima dengan senang hati… supaya sya bisa lebih baik lagi. Arigatou \\(^_^)/

.


End file.
